


Изъян

by luthiele



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что на самом деле творится в голове у Ангела. И о том, причем здесь крылья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изъян

Вчера это были крылья.

Я представляю их каждый день, мои белые крылья, выстилаю их упругими маховыми перьями, подбиваю пуховыми, протягиваю мышцами и жилами, пронизываю сосудами. Кожа в них тонкая, и кости ажурные изнутри. Они тяжелые, мои белые крылья. Они несуразно огромные. От них пахнет жженым пером, когда в них попадает разряд, и потерянные перья остаются перьями.

Они совсем настоящие, мои белые крылья.

Это очень важно, чтобы они были настоящими. Я провел часы и дни, изучая, как устроены крылья, для махового полета и для парящего, для кружащего и для пикирующего. Я придумал, как можно прирастить их к человеку, как соединить с мышцами спины, как заставить всю конструкцию, всю бесконечно нелепую с точки зрения эволюции конструкцию работать слаженно и поднимать меня в воздух. На самом деле это, конечно, невозможно. Титановые кости, модифицированные мышцы, особый кератин - неважно, нет силы, способной заставить их нести меня.

Они растут из спины, мои белые крылья.

Оно растет из моей спины, прорываясь наружу, оно прорастает в меня, запустив мне в спину когти и грибные гифы, оно бугрится наростами, оно обступает, нависает, поглощает. Оно приносит мои дары и мою жажду. У жажды вкус соли и запах железа.

Я знаю, что они только соматическая проекция, конструкция, созданная моим мозгом, не предназначенным для столкновения с реальностью подобного рода.

Я покрываю золотом и эмалью себя и своих сыновей, корабли и святилища, я требую соблюдать ритуалы и правила ревностно и строго, мои братья говорят, что на деле я вычурней и претенциозней Феникса, и смутно недовольны моими посланиями и речами. Я очищаю слова, я создаю симметрию, я поддерживаю порядок.

Когда жажда совсем иссушает горло, я закрываю глаза, и возвращаюсь назад, ложусь лицом в раскаленный красный песок под белым солнцем, занимающим все белое небо. Он прилипает к губам. Я сыплю его за пазуху. Я окунаю в него крылья, как пустынные птицы, и слушаю шорох, долго слушаю шорох, с которым песок омывает их.

Это всего лишь проекция, артефакт работы древних, примитивных мозговых структур, это они создают ощущение присутствия за спиной. Ошибка проприоцепции, сбой в сигналах спинномозговых нервов. Фантомное ощущение лишней конечности, частое у всех модификантов и сознательно культивируемое у детей машины, чтобы приучить эффективнее пользоваться дополнительными руками. У меня за спиной, у меня на спине ничего нет.

Каждый день я представляю их, мои белые крылья, перо за пером, прозрачные стволы, сцепленные бородки, пух у самого основания, и только тогда оглядываюсь через собственное плечо.

В них нет изъяна.

Завтра это будут крылья.


End file.
